The Youngest Angel
by WhiteKnight0127
Summary: What if Castiel wasn't the only Angel that raised Dean from Perdition? Follow this young Angel as she turns more Hunter than Angel, leaving behind all she has ever known. A/N: This will contain Slash, and Angel/Angel relationship. So if you don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Castiel!"

The Angel in question turned to see a miniature version of himself running up to him. Castiel smiled.

"Hello, Raziel. What can I do for you?"

Raziel stopped before him. An Angel sword was held tightly in her hands. Lifting her head up, she gave him a grin.

"I am coming with you to save the righteous man." Castiel gave the Angel a look.

"Raziel, we talked about this. You are too young-"

"But Castiel!" The young Angel said, "I am the best in my class!"

"Raziel," He sighed, "You are the only one in your class."

"But I beat Balthazar!"

"You ambushed Balthazar!"

"Oh, so you think a demon is just going to say 'Hello, I am a demon. I am going to attack you now!'"

"Raziel, you are not going to go to-"

"Hello my son and daughter. What is troubling you?"

Raziel and Castiel both turned and dropped to their knees. Castiel spoke first.

"Father, Raziel seems to think she is going on the mission to save the righteous man."

"Hmm," God said, rubbing his bread in thought, "Raziel, is this true?"

"Y-Yes Father."

"And why do you want to go on such dangerous mission?"

"Father, I feel as if I am need there, for the garrison and the righteous man."

God smiled. "Raziel, your intentions are humble and kind. You may follow Castiel to release the righteous man."

Raziel's eyes lit up, while Castiel almost jumped to his feet in protest.

"Father, if I may speak, Raziel is too young for a mission like this. She has only graduated from a youngling."

"Castiel, you will understand one day. Didn't Raziel beat Balthazar?"

With that God disappeared leaving a laughing angel and a fuming angel. Castiel got to his feet. Looking down at the young Angel laughing, a smile quirked a side of his mouth up. He could never stay mad at his youngest sister.

"Get up Raziel; it is about time for us to leave." He said gruffly. Raziel scrambled to her feet, grabbing her sword as she did. An excited gleam was in her eye. Walking with Castiel, she asked questions about the man they were going to save.

"What's his name, Castiel? The righteous man's"

"Dean Winchester."

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*

"Raziel!" Castiel shouted over the screams of his brethren and demons. He had been fighting his way towards the Pit where Dean Winchester was when he saw Raziel being grabbed from behind. He tried to fly towards the Angel when he saw the demon fall. Standing behind Raziel, was Balthazar. Grabbing Raziel, he shoved her at Castiel, shouting,

"Take her with you and go!"

Castiel grabbed her and together they flew to the hole that was the Pit. When they reached the Pit, Castiel threw his arms in front of Raziel. They watched in horror as they saw the demon, Alastair, and a man dressed in rags craved at another soul. The poor soul screamed, writhing on the table as they did things to it only demons would dream of. Raziel clutched at Castiel's arm, turning her face into his sleeve.

"Castiel, that isn't him is it? The righteous man?"

"Not the one on the table." Castiel said, holding her face against him until the soul stopped screaming. They heard Alastair laugh at the soul, throwing him into a cage that was off to the side.

"My student," they heard Alastair say, "You have come far."

The man only nodded, eyes downcast. Alastair frowned, angry.

"Well, why don't you just stay and clean up then." He whirled around and stalked off in the other direction.

"Now." Castiel whispered to the young Angel. Swiftly, they moved to the man. When they reached him, Castiel placed two fingers on him and the man collapsed. He grabbed the man by the upper arm while Raziel gripped his hand. Together they spread their wings and started to raise him from the Pit. They had barely made it to the door when a black fire shot across the walls. They turned quickly and saw Alastair smirking.

"You think I wouldn't notice two angels in my Pit?" he asked, "Not all demons are stupid. I always wanted to test on an Angel before, you know? See how long they could last. Because these soul are only good for once a day. I bet Angels could go for a while…"

"The wrath of God will be upon you for doing this to the Righteous Man!" called Raziel, Angel word gleaming in her hand that wasn't holding on to Dean. Alastair laughed.

"Oh really? This," Gesturing to Dean, "Has been my student for ten years! Where has your God been? Maybe he doesn't care as much as you think he does. Angels, sorry to disappoint, but your leader, and army are weak!" He laughed. Raziel had had enough. Letting go of the hand she was holding, she flew towards the demon, Angel sword gleaming. Castiel noticed before she did, the gleam in the demons eye. But he was too late. Because before he could so much as open his mouth, black fire shot from both sides of Raziel, catching the tips of her wings. Raziel felt nothing at first, until the pain almost made her fall out of the air. Gasping for breath as tears went down her face, she flapped her wings trying to put the fire out. Finally she let out a long scream that could have been heard from the main part of Hell. When she screamed, Castiel dove for her, grabbing her hand as she plummeted. Lifting her, he ignored the sound of Alastair's laughing as he flew as fast as he could with two people in his arms. Bursting out the Pit, he called to the other Angels.

"We have the Righteous Man!"

At once, the angles swarmed Castiel, guarding him, the man, and Raziel from the demons. Raziel was in a haze, but one thing was going through her mind.

_"Grab the Righteous Man's hand."_

When she grabbed it, light from where Castiel hand and her hand shown. Turning her head away from the light, she noticed Balthazar's concerned look. She tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. Balthazar flew over to her and grabbed her other hand. He grabbed her Angel sword and tucked it up his sleeve.

"You did good, Raziel." He whispered, lifting her up. When the finally reached the end of Hell, a giant shout went through the cloud of Angels as they burst into the topside. Balthazar was laughing. But when he turned towards Raziel, his smile dropped. She was pale, with sweat running down her face.

"Raziel?"

That was when Raziel collapsed and he saw her wings. The beautiful Opal wings that all the Angles adored was scorched and blackened from the tip of her wing to six inches from the tip.

"Raziel! Raziel!" He shouted before whirling around, "Castiel! Help me!"

Castiel, who went to talk to Uriel about Dean, turned to him with a glare disappeared when he saw their youngest angel in Balthazar arms. Rushing over to the two youngest Angels. Placing two fingers to Raziel's head, he shook his head.

"Balthazar, get her to Raphael. Now!" Castiel gently withdrew her hand from Dean' hand. As Balthazar took flight with his golden wings, with Raziel in his arms, Castiel inspected the human's hand. A light pink scar was there, in the shape of a child's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Raziel a day or two to leave the leave the infirmary after Raphael healed her wings as best he could. She was just released when Castiel came and asked her to choose a vessel. She just stared at him for a minute or two.

"What?" she finally asked. Castiel gave a little grin.

"You need a vessel to travel on Earth, Raziel. Father has found you a young girl that is slowly dying in the woods. She has asked for this. You will need to speak with her." He said before touching her the side of her head. Suddenly she found herself in a room of white with another young girl.

"Hello." The girl said, breaking the silence first, "I am Arya Styst. You must be my Angel."

"If by 'my Angel', you mean the one who will occupy your body, then yes, I am your Angel." Raziel spoke softly, taking notes on the girl. She had black hair with ice blue eyes. Her hair was up in a braid, and she was on the shorter side of the scale. The girl also had a pleasant smile. She was dressed in tight black pants with a black shirt under a leather jacket. On her feet were sturdy, mid-calf boots. On her hands were some sort of cloth that only covered her palms and wrist.

"Yeah, I, I guess that's what I mean." The girl said, scuffing the toes of her boots. Raziel hesitated before walking over to the girl and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You have suffered a great deal, Arya Styst. Now it's time for you to rest."

The girl started to cry, and Raziel stiffened. She didn't know what to do, of course, she didn't even know what Arya was doing!

Raziel stood there, arms limp at her side. Soon, Arya stopped crying and gave her a watery smile.

"I guess I'm ready then."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Pulled back, she is looking into her own blue eyes.

"How did it go?" Castiel asked, checking Raziel eyes for signs of pain. While Raphael had healed her wings, with only black on the tips of her wings, Hell's Fire was excruciating to a full grown Angel for days later. He knew while Raziel was not a youngling any more, she still wasn't fully grown. It didn't help that Balthazar hadn't left her alone so he could talk to her privately. He had a feeling why, and that could be either be very good, or very bad. They would have to wait.

"Castiel? I said it went well."

Castiel shook his head, and concentrated on the young angel in front of him. Her eyes and hair had matched his to the last speck of azure in thier eyes. Her wings, the jewels of the angels, had streaks of black running thorugh the tip of her wings. They had been thier discussion of when Father had created her, while every other angel had a solid color of wings with different hues, her's had been difficult to describe. His wasn't, they were pitch black, with navy in them.

"That is good Raziel. Considering that she agreed, we shall leave as soon as possible."

"Wait, where are we going, Castiel?" she asked, confused. Castiel smiled at her softly.

"We are going to talk to the righteous man."

Then her eyes brightned with a blue fire, excitment causing her body to vibrate. She shot of her chair, ran halfway from him, and hurried back to him. Throwing her arms around him, she shouted "Thank you!"

Castiel laughed and hugged her back.

" Meet me at Heaven's gate after you run to the armory, Balthazar will be waiting there for you with your blade. "

'And maybe something else.' He added mentally, smiling to himself as she ran of towards the armory, in search of her best friend and her new blade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she approched the armory, she saw Balthazar smiling at and angel, Hael was her name. Heal was twirling her hair and her finger and leaning in towards him. Raziel felt like someone had took the wind out of her sails, or at least, that is what she heard humans say when she leaned over a cloud to look at them. Eyes downcast, she ran past them and almost ran into another angel in the passing. Looking up, she smiled when she saw Ezekiel.

"Hello there, Raziel. Coming for your blade?"

Nodding, she let him pull her through the armory to where Angel blades were stored. Waving his hand to open the cabinet, He started to hand her different blades. The first one he handed her was the traditional silver. When an Angel first touches thier blade, a dim, blue glow will appear and they know that the blade had chosen them. That didn't happen with the first blade Ezekiel handed her, nor the ten blades after. Only when she was rapidly giving up hope, did a blue glow appear on a odd blade. This blade was a slight yellow, with a leather grip. This was the old design, before they had begun to use the newer, longer lasting blade. Happy with her blade, Raziel hugged her brother and set off to find Castiel. She peeked outside to make sure that Balthazar and Hael still weren't out there. She frowned slightly that they weren't, why she had know reason. Shaking her head to get rid of those... things... she hurried towards the gate of Heaven, ready to began this new mission. One she was going to fulfil.


End file.
